


You’re in my seat!

by Tweekscoffebean



Series: Pandemic special series 😅 [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Relationship, Craig is being over dramatic, Craig is slightly jelly in this, Fluff, I don’t like know why I wrote this, M/M, My Tumblr Post, SO MUCH FLUFF, Silly, based on the southpark pandemic special trailer, it’s so silly, kenny is a brat, slightly aged up characters, the chair theory, this has no substance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekscoffebean/pseuds/Tweekscoffebean
Summary: It’s the first day of seventh grade and Craig Tucker is going to sit beside Tweek Tweek regardless of what Kenny McCormick wants!Or just a a silly little self indulgent  fic inspired by the classroom scene in the pandemic special trailer!
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Series: Pandemic special series 😅 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943200
Comments: 47
Kudos: 125





	You’re in my seat!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much Ambercreek95 for beta this silly little fic!

Craig walks into his seventh grade classroom with an air of indifference, his backpack slung carelessly over one shoulder. He has grown quite a bit since March and it shows. He was always pretty tall but now it looks as if he is actually one of the tallest kids in their entire school. Craig usually wouldn’t care about such a trivial thing but it seems as he got taller, Tweek had stayed the same. The blond was super annoyed by this fact and would usually get quite huffy when it was brought up by anyone but especially Craig. The thing is a huffy Tweek was an adorable Tweek, so Craig brought it up quite a lot.

It was 8:59am on the first day back to school (so technically he wasn’t late) and yet there were only three empty seats. Thankfully, one of them was next to Tweek. His boyfriend, it seems, had apparently saved him a seat. 

Craig couldn’t help the large grin that stretched across his lips at Tweek’s gesture. Not that Tweek could see him smiling like a love sick fool, what with the mask and all, but just seeing Tweek always brightens his day.  
He waves slightly to let Tweek know that he has seen him.  
Tweek looks at him, shakes slightly, and then waves in return.  
Craig knows how freaked out his Tweek is about returning to school during the whole pandemic. He feels kind of bad for waltzing into the classroom with only minutes to spare. Usually he would walk with Tweek, and that had originally been the plan. He could have spent the entire morning holding Tweek’s gloved hand and listening to him express his fears. He could have been the calming presence Tweek needed. Instead he had been dragged to help drop his sister off. His mom has been quite insistent that they make things as special and as normal for Tricia as possible. You see, today is officially Tricia’s first day of kindergarten and so Craig was forced to see Tricia off. The whole thing had been revoltingly emotional (his mom even cried) and a total waste of Craig’s time.

Craig frowns at the memory hating how stupid family stuff has come between spending time with his boyfriend.  
It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen Tweek all summer. They were pretty much the sole non-family members in each other’s Corona bubbles. It still hadn’t been the same though. His parents especially had made sure they always maintained the proper amount of distance. He still remembers how his mother had reacted when she caught them hugging. She had ripped him from Tweek’s arms so fast and promptly sent Tweek home. Craig had been so angry that he barely retained any part of her lecture. Something about behaving inappropriately and not socially distancing. She had acted like she caught them doing stuff, like kissing or something. Just the thought of kissing Tweek causes the back of his ears to turn red and his body to feel feverish. He shifts slightly, uncomfortable by the notion that others may be able to sense his thoughts.

As Craig is waging war on himself, and lamenting about the injustice of family duties, Kenny McCormick walks into the classroom. Kenny is fashionably late, or rather that is the bad boy image he hopes to portray to the female populace. He winks flirtingly at a blond girl sitting towards the front of the classroom and then takes in his surroundings.

There are three seats available. One next to Kyle who is glaring dangers at Stan, or is that more of a huffy love sick stare? How very interesting Kenny thinks as his eyes swing away from Kyle and Stan’s latest ‘bromance’ squabble and onto the two remaining seats. 

Tweek sits in the very last row, an empty seat which is obviously saved for Craig to his left and Butters sits to his right. The seat directly beside Butters is free. Kenny is usually up for spending time with the bubbly blond, but he also wants to impress the ladies. What better way to do that then to piss off one Craig Tucker, resident school bad boy and horribly love struck idiot?

Besides it would make his day more interesting and it's not like he doesn’t genuinely enjoy spending time with Tweek. The spazzy blond, although still prone to the odd panic induced rant, has really mellowed out in the last few years, ever since he and Craig had gotten together. 

Craig for his part is standing in the middle of the classroom staring at Tweek like he is the most beautiful object on the planet. He has a dopey look in his eyes. Kenny has to laugh at that look. Then again, Craig has always treated Tweek like he was the most special thing on the planet. Sometimes Kenny wondered if Craig thought his boyfriend was like an actual fallen star or Alien prince or maybe a human version of a guinea pig- Tucker is weird for that space shit after all. Kenny chuckles to himself as he makes up his mind and walks briskly towards Tweek. He wonders how long it will take for him to gather a reaction from the stoic boy.

“Tweekers, mind if I sit here?” He mumbles as he plops down next to the twitching boy who just looks at him with wide horrified eyes.

“Um…” Tweek rasps out in a small voice “Nggh… ac-actually I was saving it for Craig- so…” He is looking down at his hands which are covered with various brightly coloured band-aids. Kenny notices in amusement that the band-aids are arranged in a way to resemble the rainbow. How very adorably gay of Tweek.

“Tucker can survive one class without you,” Kenny responds, and then he raises his gaze up to Craig who is still standing in the middle of the classroom, eyes wide and shaking with barely concealed rage.

Oh, this is going to be fun! Kenny tilts his head back and laughs, and then says in his clearest muffled voice, “Tweeky, I just looove spending time with you,” he follows this up with a wink in Craig’s direction.

The stoic boy's entire face has gone red. So much so that if they didn’t have these totally lame plastic barriers around them, Kenny would reach out and touch Tweek’s hand or shoulder or something just to see what Craig would do. An action like that would most likely get his ass kicked by Craig (and maybe even Tweek) but it would be so worth it.

It's not like he can really die anyways, so why not have a little fun at the brunette’s expense. 

Craig is moving now like an enraged bull. He flings his body forward making his way directly towards Tweek and Kenny.

He is halfway in between the middle row of chairs and Tweek’s row when Sergeant Yates announces in a loud authoritarian voice that he is their new teacher.

Craig blinks in confusion before turning his gaze momentarily from Tweek and the thing that sits next to him.  
Teacher Yates clears his throat and then looking right at Craig states, “sit down son. We have some learning to do.”

A sound somewhere between anger and frustration falls from Craig’s lips as he looks once again at Tweek and Kenny.

Kenny lifts an eyebrow at Craig’s look and then puts his hands behind his head, leaning back in his chair. “You heard the man, sit the fuck down!” And then to add insult to injury he raises his middle finger and flips Craig off.

A gesture that makes Tweek shake uncontrollably. He shrieks, “OH GoD!”  
“Honey, calm down!”

“Tucker do you want detention?”

Craig growls, returning the gesture to Kenny (showing him how it’s properly done) before turning and looking at Butters who is sitting in the seat in the middle row that is ‘beside’ Tweek. “Fucking move!”

Butters just sits there wide eyed. “Oh Golly Craig I don’t think we are supposed to switch desks…”

Craig arch’s his brows and squints his eyes, levelling his gaze at Butters. He grunts, then points to Tweek, and then grunts again! Craig then takes a large threatening step towards Butters.  
The bubbly blond shakes in fear before stumbling out of his chair and towards the empty desk in his row.

The minute Butters has vacated the other desk closer to Tweek, Craig drops the caveman act and his usual indifference falls across his face. He sighs content like, and then sits down in the now free seat on the other side of Tweek.

In an act of triumph and complete defiance against McCormick’s meddling ways Craig discreetly starts to scoot his seat sideways a bit. Kenny just shakes his head at him and Tweek’s twitching intensifies.  
A loud sigh can be heard from the front of the room, Craig tears his gaze away from Tweek from a second and glares in their teacher's direction.

“Tucker, what do you think you are doing?”

Craig just shrugs, “nothing.”

Another annoyed sigh from their ‘teacher. “Return your chair to its proper place.”

Craig blinks at the teacher. “No,” he retorts, before shuffling his chair even more to the side. He doesn’t stop until the legs of his chair are barely touching the yellow line of his ‘school bubble’. 

“Move it back right now or you will have detention for the rest of the week!”

Craig sneaks a look at Tweek, the blond is staring at him with wide eyes filled with admiration. Craig smirks underneath his mask and then states in his loudest voice. “How do you think PC Principal will feel about you denying me the right to sit with my boyfriend?”

An excited hush falls across the classroom as their classmates turn in their seats to stare at Craig.

Then Craig hears the most beautiful sound in existence. The sound of Tweek’s desk scraping against the floor. 

When he turns and looks at the other, Tweek is looking at him with those beautiful Aqua eyes of his, and Craig just knows Tweek is smiling under his mask. 

As a further show of devotion Tweek holds up his left hand and places it palm out against the inside wall of his plexiglass shield.

Craig’s heart beats so fast at the gesture that he is sure it’s going to just leap from his chest and fall at Tweek’s feet. 

After a moment (once he has calmed himself down), Craig repeats the gesture by stretching out his own palm and placing it against the plexiglass of his own bubble. The two of them may not be allowed to hold hands but they can still mimic touching.

The best thing about it (other than the radiant smile he is sure Tweek hides beneath his mask) is the fact that Kenny is watching them with a sour expression.  
Good, Craig thinks, let McCormick stew in his own juices. It serves him right for trying to interfere in their relationship! Craig has had enough of Kenny McCormick causing them drama. If truth be told, he hasn’t forgiven Kenny for practically kidnapping Tweek when they played their little superhero game. It was Kenny’s annoying instance that all superheroes had to be treated equally that led to Tweek walking out on Coon & Friends after all. So the fact Kenny is being all pissy about Tweek moving his desk closer to Craig’s is just icing on the coffee cake.  
Yates has decided it’s best not to provoke the principal's wrath by not being PC, and so he has returned his attention to the black board. He sighs in displeasure as he writes out hand washing instructions and other covid precautions on the chalkboard

Meanwhile Craig and Tweek are just staring at each other like they are the only two people in the room- no, Craig decides, the entire universe.

**Author's Note:**

> So after zooming in and over analyzing the stills of the classroom scene in the trailer for the pandemic special airing sept 30 I came up with this theory. That creeks chairs are closer to the yellow line then the other students chairs and thus they moved them to be closer to each other.
> 
> It’s totally silly and unimportant theory but it got stuck in my head. And when creek things get stuck in my head I need to write them!
> 
> I also wondered why Kenny is sitting in Tweek’s ‘bubble’ and not Craig so I wrote a reason why! I could see Kenny just being a brat and messing with Craig for fun! I also wanted to write slightly huffy over dramatic cause he’s totally jelly Craig.
> 
> So yeah this whole fic is just me expanding on a silly observation I made that probably wasn’t even done on purpose! 
> 
> Also I had to deal with the ‘cave man Craig’ ‘crowd that day so that’s why I added Craig acting like a cave man to get butters seat cause I am petty as fuck!
> 
> And Lastly I am writing a sequel told from Tweek’s POV if anyone’s interested!


End file.
